Harry Potter and the Revenge of YouKnowWho
by ObsessiveHPfreak
Summary: R for safe, may just be PG-13...my first fic...Harry's 6th year, after OotP...DMGW w some HGRW!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
The sunlight bounced off of the streaming red hair of Ginny Weasley as she sped through the air. There was a strong breeze that would have easily thrown her old Cleansweep 3 off course, but, fortunately for her, she was not riding her own broom. She was, for once in her life, on a practically new, quality broomstick. She had begged and pleaded with Ron to borrow it, and he had finally conceded, only because he knew that she had to train for one of the vacant Chaser positions on the Gryffindor house team.  
  
So now she was enjoying what were easily some of the best few hours of her summer, gracefully tracing sporadic paths through the darkening sky behind the Burrow.  
  
"GINNY!! TIME TO COME IN!!" yelled the magically magnified voice of Molly Weasley, wrenching Ginny away from her bliss and back to reality. With a sigh, Ginny looked over at the dilapidated and lopsided structure that was her home and saw her mother watching her from the back door. "HERMIONE AND HARRY WILL BE HERE SOON! YOU NEED TO HELP ME WITH DINNER!" With that, Mrs. Weasley retreated back into the house.  
  
In her delight of flying so freely, she had completely forgotten that her father was going to pick up Harry and Hermione tonight. It would be nice to have them here, even though she knew Ron would hardly pay her any attention once his friends showed up. Although, Ginny nurtured a small hope that maybe, after what had happened before summer at the Department of Mysteries, the Dream Team would possibly treat her as an equal.  
  
Ginny angled Ron's broom downward and sped towards the ground, reveling in her last moments of flight, before landing elegantly in the grassy field. She dismounted and walked slowly towards the rickety old storage shed that stood at the edge of the field, near the surrounding forest. She loved summer nights; the sky was now a deep purple, and she noticed that a few sparkling stars were putting in an appearance. Reaching the shed, she carefully placed Ron's shining broom on a shelf next to her worn Cleansweep, making sure that she hadn't bent a single twig. She loved Ron, but she was pretty sure he would kill her if his broom were mistreated.  
  
Ginny made her way towards her house, her wavy hair billowing behind her; she had decided to grow it out, and her locks now reached the center of her back. With the help of some special shampoo that her mother had concocted for her, the coarseness that used to reside in her tresses was gone; her hair was now delightfully soft and sleek. She definitely held up the Weasley Legacy; her hair was naturally streaked with different shades of vibrant red.  
  
Looking down at herself, Ginny debated changing before the "guests" arrived. She had grown a lot over the summer.she hadn't gotten any taller, but her body was now rather curvy. She couldn't wait to see the look on Dean's face when he saw how much she had.developed. Plus, she had kept in very good shape with all her Quidditch training and early morning runs.  
  
Smiling to herself, Ginny walked the final steps to her house, lost in her thoughts, practically tripping over a stray gnome in the process. ("Gerroff!")  
  
When Ginny entered the kitchen, her mother was frantically scurrying about, working on several dishes at once, while arguing loudly with someone. Ginny thought for a moment that she was in trouble; as far as she could see there was no one else in the room.  
  
".I DON'T SEE WHAT CAN BE SO IMPORTANT ABOUT YOUR.YOUR SHOP THAT YOU CAN'T MAKE IT!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was no longer magnified, but Ginny had always felt that her mother never really needed the magnification, especially when she was inside. When Mrs. Weasley was angry, her voice had the power to reverberate deafeningly through everyone within earshot.  
  
Ginny realized that she was in the clear when she saw who was the real target of Mrs. Weasley's wrath. Protruding from the roaring fire in the kitchen hearth was the head of her brother, Fred. He had...well.left Hogwarts the previous year with his twin brother, George, and they were currently running a shockingly successful joke shop. He retorted to his mother like the calm and reasoning adult he now was.  
  
"But Mom, you don't understand, George and I are so close to perfecting our Blazing Bonfire Bubbles, and if we quit now the potion will go-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FLAME BLUBBERING BON-BONS! YOU TWO HAD BETTER BE HOME IN ONE HOUR!" And with that Mrs. Weasley put her foot on Fred's head and shoved him out of her fire and back to join the rest of his body. "URGH! 'Not coming'.hmph.what am I going to do with them." Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath.  
  
Ginny didn't think it would be a good time to mention that they seemed to be doing fine on their own. For her fifteenth birthday at the start of the Holidays, Fred and George had given her a whole twenty galleons, which she had quickly added to her 'New Broom' collection jar.  
  
"Mum, what would you like me to do?" she asked her mother, who was evidently still angry as she was banging pans roughly around, and spilling some of the contents of the cauldron into the fire.  
  
"What?" muttered Mrs. Weasley distractedly, "Oh, Ginny dear, you can start to set the table."  
  
As Ginny reached for the plates something shiny caught her eye. She looked down and saw her small Prefect badge sitting proudly on the counter. It had arrived only yesterday, and Mrs. Weasley had been so excited that she hadn't let Ginny bring it to her room yet. Perhaps the badge was another reason Mrs. Weasley was angry at the twins- all of her children but Fred and George had been made Prefects, and their lack of badge seemed to make Mrs. Weasley feel that she had somehow failed with them. "They didn't even really graduate!" she had moaned with frustration.  
  
Oh well, Ginny thought. She knew they would get on fine anyway. She was actually pleased about getting the badge, and thought it rather funny that she would be on equal footing with Ron and Hermione- she would even be above Harry! Ginny couldn't suppress a grin at the thought of ordering Harry around. Another perk of the job was the rewards- Ginny's mother had already promised to get her some new robes when they went to Diagon Alley, and some new Muggle clothes for weekends.  
  
A loud crash resounded behind Ginny, who quickly jumped around in fright, paranoid that she was under attack. You-know-who hadn't done much yet, but the wizarding world was holding its breath, waiting for the first attacks. Ginny's heart was racing as she looked for the noisy threat, but she realized her mother had simply dropped a pot and was now screaming furiously!  
  
"I JUST NEED.WHY WON'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT TONIGHT? WHY DO I.UGH!."  
  
Ginny tuned out her raving mother, feeling a little stupid for how jumpy she was, and hoping, for the twins' sake, that they made it to dinner on time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Oopsy, I forgot to do all this in the first chapter.ahem:  
  
Disclaimer: This all belongs to not me. J.K Rowling: I worship a statue made of your gum that I have hidden in my closet. This is all yours. I think Warner Bros. or someone like that gets credit too.  
  
Like I said, this is my first fic, and I think we're all going to figure out the plot together because I'm not too sure yet. It will be Ginny/Draco, and of course some Hermione/Ron because that is obviously going to happen for those of you who can't see it! Erm, anyways, I wanted to try to write a D/G that didn't have super bad grammar, or have them suddenly having sex by the second chapter.so, tell me what you think.  
  
Also, on the first chapter my ...'s didn't work. They only showed up as a single dot (.) and they weren't supposed to be. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Harry was beginning to wonder how anyone could look forward to summer. They were never any good. Of course, most people didn't have to spend weeks on end with the Dursleys and their terrible, unfriendly house, and his stupid, fat, bully of a cousin, or the skimpy meals.  
  
With a sigh, Harry sat up from his inert position on his small, decrepit bed. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself. He was leaving for the Burrow tomorrow, and everything would be better after that.  
  
The prospect of going to the Burrow for the last ten days of break had been his only ray of hope for the first month and a half of summer. He had spent most of that time wallowing in misery and self-hatred, looking like a zombie, pale and lethargic. His hair grew longer and more wild, giving him an appearance that suggested he had just tried to bathe with a toaster.  
  
However, in the second week of August, Harry received an owl from Hermione telling him that she was in Surrey visiting an aunt, and would be coming with her parents to see Harry the next day. He grinned, remembering the visit.  
  
~*FLASHBACK, to a week or so before...*~  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table for breakfast. Such an action is not something one would usually pay attention to, but Harry's arrival caused Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley to stare in astonishment. Harry had not trudged in as he usually did, head down with skin so pale its reflection could rival the sun. There was now some color in his cheeks, and he seemed to be almost happy. The changes were not huge, but they were not subtle either,  
  
Petunia and Vernon shared a quick paranoid glance. Could he be up to something? Harry's change in attitude set off their inner change-of- routine-now-bad-things-are-gonna-happen alarms. However, they proceeded with breakfast, treating Harry like a bomb with no timer.  
  
Harry chose his moment to speak perfectly: his uncle had just deemed the situation safe and began reading the paper; Dudley was at the fridge pretending to get some butter for his toast, while in reality he was attempting to nonchalantly conceal a tub of ice cream under his shirt (quite a feat to go for, I can assure you...); and Aunt Petunia was bent under the table, trying to retrieve the spoon she had just dropped.  
  
"My friend from school is coming to visit with her parents today," Harry stated simply, attempting to suppress a grin.  
  
Uncle Vernon accidentally ripped his paper in half, Dudley dropped the tub of ice cream, it's contents exploding all over the floor, and Aunt Petunia jumped up, hitting her head on the bottom of the table and causing her coffee to spill all over her pink sweater. Ignoring the messes they had just made, the three stared at Harry with the surprise and stupidity of deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"What did you say, boy?" Uncle Vernon finally choked out.  
  
"My friend from school, Hermione, is in town. She wrote me saying that she would be here with her parents today," Harry explained. His three relatives continued staring at him, so he went on. "They should be here at around noon. They'll only stay for a few hours..."  
  
"A few hours!? I'll not have those freaky people in my home for more than a few MINUTES!" Uncle Vernon screeched. He had gotten his voice back, and was working himself up into a rage, his face steadily reddening and his shoulders heaving with each noisy breath.  
  
Harry had originally planned to tell the Dursleys that the Grangers were Muggles, honestly he had, but now he felt it may be more interesting to watch how it played out with his aunt and uncle thinking that the Grangers were magic.  
  
"Well, they're already coming and there's no way to stop them. Plus, my friends Mad- Eye Moody and Professor Lupin and all them know the Grangers are coming. If something goes wrong with the visit, some of them may have to come here and check things out..."  
  
Uncle Vernon stared at Harry with his beady eyes, his brain working double-speed, trying to find a way out. He obviously couldn't find one, however, because he stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, practically screaming, "They had BETTER be gone by 2 o'clock!!!" Aunt Petunia followed him out of the kitchen, saying in a voice even higher than her usual one, "Vernon...dear...your blood pressure...calm down..."  
  
Harry was alone with Dudley, who seemed to be trying to hide behind the refrigerator door. The door hardly covered Dudley's left thigh, so needless to say he was failing miserably. Harry decided to leave his pathetic cousin alone, and went up to his room, feeling better than he had all summer.  
  
By 11:30, the Dursleys were all dressed up and sitting in the living room, much as they had before when Harry had been picked up for the Quidditch World Cup. However, this time they all stared at the fireplace, which Uncle Vernon had uncovered in hope of protecting his living room from destruction. Harry walked downstairs in his nicest sweatpants and t-shirt, which wasn't saying much. He almost laughed when he saw the way the three gawked unblinking at the fireplace. Dudley was most amusing; he still held his hands over his ass, protecting it from unfriendly spells.  
  
The family sat in silence for a half hour. Harry knew the Grangers would not be showing up in the fireplace any time soon, but he played along with the Dursleys, gazing at the sooty brick structure. Harry looked up at the clock on the wall, which had just ticked to twelve. Judging by Hermione, he doubted the Grangers would be la-  
  
Knock knock knock. Aunt Petunia jumped up screaming hysterically, Uncle Vernon ran up to the fireplace, looking up the chimney yelling "Hello? Hello?" and Dudley clutched his bottom harder than ever.  
  
Harry laughed and ran to the front door, opening it to reveal the Grangers. Before he could greet them, Hermione jumped up to him and pulled him into a hug. Harry smiled over her shoulder at Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione released him and introduced him to her parents, who seemed very friendly. Their smiles didn't even falter when they saw the Dursleys looking at them suspiciously from behind Harry, Vernon's face covered in soot.  
  
"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin, Dudley," said Harry.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Mr. Granger, holding out his hand to Uncle Vernon, who stepped back as if under attack, looking at the offered hand in horror.  
  
Harry invited the Grangers inside, and left the adults to sit in the living room while he and Hermione went upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were awkwardly trying to start conversation, but were not getting too far. The last thing Harry heard was Mrs. Granger's attempt with, "Isn't it cute how they call us Muggles?"  
  
Hermione hadn't changed much over the summer, except that her hair seemed a little tamer. She walked into Harry's room that, he realized too late, he'd forgotten to clean.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said sympathetically, looking at the mess everywhere. Hedwig's cage stunk appallingly- Harry hadn't cleaned it all summer. The floor was littered with forgotten homework and dirty clothes. Also randomly strewn about were pictures from the photo album that Hagrid had made Harry long before, depicting Sirius and Harry's parents when they were young and happy.  
  
"Look, I'm fine-" Harry began defensively, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Harry, you have to get past all this. I know you miss Sirius but it was NOT your fault. You have to come to terms with his death and get on with your life. There are so many other people who need you right now, and your not helping anyone with your moping," she began, clearly ready to go into a long rant.  
  
" I know, Hermione....I've been trying, I really have. It's hard though, I may as well be alone in this house. It's hard not to think about it," Harry said truthfully, wanting to get this inevitable little talk over with as soon as possible.  
  
Hermione, relieved that Harry for once hadn't started screaming about everything, grinned in response. "Well, I've got some things that will make you feel better then," she said while opening the bag she had brought with her. From the bag Hermione extracted her solution to every problem: two large books.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know if I much feel like reading..." Harry began.  
  
"Nonsense," muttered Hermione. "Okay, these are some Occlumency books. I figured you could use them to practice, so you'll be better prepared for your lessons with Snape this year. They'll also help you keep focused on something, so maybe you'll be more...happy," she announced, grinning.  
  
Harry grinned back at his friend, accepting the thoughtfulness of her gift. "Thanks Hermione. You're right, that is a good idea."  
  
"I've got some more exciting news, too," she said, while passing Harry his books. "Next week, you and I are going to the Weasley's to finish the Holidays with them! Mr. Weasley is going to pick us up on Wednesday!"  
  
Harry laughed with happiness and relief. "Thank God, I was wondering if they were ever going to get me out of here!"  
  
"Yes, well, it's all very exciting, but...I think right now we should clean your room."  
  
Harry groaned, but Hermione insisted. "Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
So two hours and a cleaned room later, Harry was waving goodbye as Hermione drove away with her parents. He closed the door and turned to see his aunt and uncle glaring at him.  
  
"When did you plan to tell us they weren't m-ma-....freaks like you!?" his uncle asked, his temple throbbing.  
  
Yes, Harry was certainly glad that he would soon be leaving Number Four, Privet Drive.  
  
~*UN-FLASHBACK, to present time in Harry Potter World...*~  
  
Harry glanced for the bazillionth time at the photo laying on his lopsided nightstand. Hermione had let him keep out just that one when they cleaned his room. His mother, father, and godfather all excitedly waved up at him from the happy scene of his parent's wedding. The three people he wanted most in the world, and they were all dead because of him. His parents died because Voldemort was hunting Harry down, and Sirius died.again, because Voldemort was hunting Harry down.  
  
Harry sighed, and stood up, gazing out his window to the darkening Privet Drive. "If only I could get rid of Voldemort, my life would be a lot simpler." he mused aloud.  
  
"Do you really think so, Harry?" came a sarcastic voice from the doorway behind Harry, who jumped with a start and instinctively grabbed for his wand from his back pocket.  
  
However, Harry relaxed and grinned with excitement when he saw who had spoken. Arthur Weasley had arrived, and Harry had been too deep in his own thoughts to even notice.  
  
"Your early," Harry said happily.  
  
"Yes, I know," Mr. Weasley replied. "We decided to get you out a day before you thought we would.kind of a belated birthday present." The balding man and wild haired boy grinned at each other. "Well, come on Harry, get your stuff together. We're going to the Burrow."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Tell me what you think? Cheesy? I think it's going to get more R-rated as time goes on..but I'm trying not to go to fast, so it'll probably be too slow.. 


End file.
